


her hand on his.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Support, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “You can cry, Mandy. You’re not weak, it’s not pathetic, it’s human. Go ahead and cry, I’m right here.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	her hand on his.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren2381](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren2381/gifts).



> I got a prompt from the comments and ended up writing two pieces for it. So, I think this one will go up today and maybe the next one will go up in a day or two. I have no idea if I've hit the mark, or if this is what the person had in mind, but I am hope it's still half decent! 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry.

Jason pulled Mandy into a tight hug, keeping her close, rubbing her back, telling her how it was all okay. 

It wasn’t okay. None of today had been okay. It had been awful. A funeral without a body, a star on a wall. The CIA’s way of saying goodbye to someone who did or didn’t exist depending on who was asked. 

Mandy’s mentor. The man who taught her everything she knew, pushed her harder than she pushed herself. 

The man who got her to where she was today. 

“They didn’t find him.” 

Jason knew what that meant. They didn’t find him. They didn’t find his body and chances were, no one would go looking now. 

Jason had stood next to Mandy throughout the service, holding her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every time he saw her bottom lip tremble out the corner of his eye. Now, they stood by the car, her head against his chest as she dealt with the death of a friend.

“I’m so sorry, Mandy.” And he was. He wanted to make it better. That was what he’d said to Ray when he told him that he needed to take a few days off and head to D.C.

“Thank you for being here, for holding my hand,” she lifted her head off his chest to look at him. “I know you’re not one for pda.” 

Jason avoided her eye for a moment, “Well, this is different.” 

He looked back at her, smiling a little. “Let’s get you back to the hotel, Miss Ellis.” 

She nodded, letting him open the car door for her, once inside she got buckled up, watching him get in the driver’s side.

“I thought I’d be used to it by now, everything I see when I’m with you and the team.” 

“This is different, that man helped you become the woman you are. If it wasn’t for him, I would have never met you.” 

Mandy reached over, putting her hand over his on the steering wheel. This was the other side to him, the one few people got to see - the one she felt privileged to see. 

“I worry I’ll be like him. One mission is all it takes, and if they don’t need you back in DC, that’s it. I go on missions alone and find myself wondering if that’s where I’ll die.”

Jason shook his head, his heart breaking just like it had done when she started to cry, as he navigated the busy D.C. streets. “I’ll always come and find you, Mandy. I said it before and I will say it again, no matter what, I will always come and find you.” 

She blinked back her tears, keeping her hand where it was. 

“Simple as that?” She asked quietly, voice breaking a little as a few stray tears rolled down her cheek. 

Jason nodded. “Yeah, Mandy, it’s as simple as that.” 

“Even if this between us, comes to an end?” 

Jason glanced over. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure this doesn’t end, Mandy. But god forbid it does, it’s still simple, I’ll come and find you.” 

Mandy kept quiet for a moment, finally feeling as though she was in control of her emotions again.

“You’re a good man, Jason.” Her way of saying ‘I love you’ she supposed.

“And you, Miss Ellis, are very loved. I say we make a good couple.”

Mandy chuckled, “Yeah, I’d say we do too.” 

Jason glanced across at her again, he smiled a little, she did so well at pulling herself back together, so well as pushing away the tears, and being strong - determination - one of the things he loved about her.

“He’d be proud of you, Mandy.”

Mandy took a deep breath, this time squeezing her eyes shut to stop her tears. 

“I hope so.”

“You can cry, Mandy. You’re not weak, it’s not pathetic, it’s human. Go ahead and cry, I’m right here.” 

“Would you,” She stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

“Would I what?”

“At the hotel, would you hold me?” She felt stupid for asking, she really wanted to be able to pull herself together, but she just couldn’t.

Jason smiled, “Of course, you don’t ever have to worry about asking, whatever you need is what I’ll do.”

She smiled instead of replying, swallowing the lump in her throat as her vision went blurry with tears again.

Jason moved both his hand and hers off the steering wheel so he could hold it properly, squeezing it gently when he heard her begin to quietly sob again.

He didn’t know what to say, so the rest of the car journey was made in silence, and with Mandy silently crying, and Jason wishing he could fix it all, the only thing that kept either of them calm was that her hand never let go of his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see the second piece I wrote? Or any other work I've written for these two? I would love to know your thoughts on this, I really hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
